Consecuencias : Daño Cerebral
by Wilsonsheart
Summary: House había salido del coma, pero el ya no existia ahora el médico solo compartia el físico de su ser anterior, el médico que no era más un médico, no era más un genio, habia perdido su tesoro mas preciado y ni siquiera lo sabia, aun asi continuaba siendo diferente, ahora era solo un niño que necesitaba ser cuidado. Consecuencias Wilson s Heart
1. Piloto

**Trágicas consecuencias luego del procedimiento de estimulación profunda durante "House s Head" y Wilson s heart", si les interesa que siga esta historia háganmelo saber mediante sus reviews, estaré esperando el feedback y sus originales ideas!**

No habían pasado más de dos meses desde la muerte del cuarto "amor de su vida", y el duelo de su perdida lejos estaba de tener un efecto intermitente, la constancia del vacío dejado por la partida de Amber no solo había dejado a Wilson devastado sino que la ruptura con todos sus vínculos lo convertían en un hombre que de presentarse ante otro parecía ser una especie sin pasado ni futuro.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de madera de su nuevo departamento en el área de Trenton, lo único que conservaba de su pasado, la ciudad de New Jersey, lo despertó de sus sombrías ensoñaciones y el análisis de las paletas del ventilador de techo que permanecían inmóviles, cuatro paletas, que en realidad parecían ocho a causa de la visión doble de su borrachera, había sido abruptamente interrumpido. La puerta se dejó oír nuevamente y luego de sentarse en el sillón por unos momentos al haber perdido el equilibrio se puso de pie y sin mirar por el visor abrió la puerta de madera de par en par, ni una pizca de sorpresa lo asaltó al ver a Cuddy allí parada, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-No puedo creer que sigas revolcándote en tu estúpida autocompasión- exclamó la mujer indignada con un tonó de enojo en su cansada voz.

-Gracias Cuddy, es un gusto verte a ti también- respondió él dándole la espalda a la mujer mientras se tiraba nuevamente en el sillón.

-Sabes? Cierto amigo tuyo despertó ayer luego de permanecer dos meses en coma, pensé que tal vez te interesaría darte por enterado.

-No hay ningún tipo de relación entre House y yo, de todos modos gracias por hacérmelo saber- respondió Wilson indiferente, su voz no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

-Eres un hijo de puta Wilson, House arriesgó su vida para salvar a tu estúpida novia de hace tres meses y a ti no te importa absolutamente nada de lo que le pase!

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE AMBER DENUEVO CUDDY! Esto no es sobre House, por primera vez en nuestra relación esto se trata de MI, de lo que PERDI por su culpa! Y yo no lo obligué a que arriesgue su vida él lo hizo por decisión propia maldita sea!

-Si porque su decisión no estuvo influenciada por el miedo a perderte a ti PARA NADA, tu, su maldito mejor amigo, probablemente la única persona que realmente le importa, eres un bastardo Wilson, no mereces ni una pizca del aprecio que House te tiene, o tenía, realmente aún no lo se….pero quédate tranquilo, él no volverá a molestarte, ya no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo- exclamó la mujer caminando hacia la puerta, pero rápidamente Wilson se puso de pie y la detuvo.

-Que, que quieres decir con eso Cuddy?

-Ahora te importa? Que cambió en este último segundo? De repente vuelves a ser un ser humano con miedos Wilson? Te diré lo que paso y espero no te sientas demasiado ofuscado porque el maldito hijo de puta vuelva a quitarte el protagonismo, House despertó del coma, pero el viejo House preferiría estar muerto si se viera a si mismo, perdió el 60% de su mente funcional, de su capacidad de pensamiento abstracto, de su ser adulto, aun no podemos determinar su CI porque si bien no es consciente de lo que le pasa o de quien es o era esta muy alterado para que Foreman le pueda hacer las pruebas necesarias, pero por lo que vemos podemos estimar que ahora el hombre tiene la vida emocional de un niño de cinco o seis años, cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su "mami" y llorar como un niño cuando le dijimos que estaba muerta- Wilson miraba a Cuddy atónito con su cabeza dando vueltas, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas- Oh no! Espera! Él ni siquiera sabía lo que la muerte era por lo cual tuvimos que explicarle como quien le habla a un niño de tres años lo que era morir, tuvimos que decirle que su "mami" estaba en el cielo y que desde allí lo estaba cuidando, tienes realmente alguna idea ahora de la gravedad de su situación? House se fue, está muerto Wilson, ya no habrá más sarcasmos, mas eminencia médica con un CI de 180 salvando innumerables vidas, lo único que quedó de House es su cuerpo, pero ya ni siquiera su mirada brillante y afilada es la misma, no quieres ver esa mirada tonta y confundida Wilson, pero espero que tengas algo de decencia, que puedas superar tu estúpida autocompasión y juntar las piezas de tu persona del piso porque tu amigo te necesita, nos necesita a todos, y aunque apenas nos recuerde, nos necesita mas que nunca!- terminó de hablar Cuddy con su rostro enrojecido por la furia pero las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas hinchadas, la incorruptible decana no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como una niña, al igual que Wilson que solo podía decir "lo siento, no sabía, lo siento", el oncólogo antes indiferente ahora lloraba como un niño, un niño que a diferencia de su amigo podría, en minutos, volver a ser un adulto responsable, de ahora en más el único adulto de la relación.

_**R y R!**_


	2. Jimmy

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, es probable que tarde en actualizar ya que no tengo pc, esto lo escribí desde mi iPod y a pesar de no ser mucho, me tomo bastante tiempo. No me ofende que me motiven con sus revires, ideas y críticas, de verdad espero que así lo hagan.**

**Gracias por tu review Tipitina me alegra que te vaya gustando la idea y vos Loly haceme el favor de hacerte una cuenta, necesito hablar con vos EN PRIVADO! Por favoooor!**

-Puedes decirme algo Cuddy... Por el amor de dios? Crees que sigue sin importarme nada? Es mi culpa, maldicion lo se...si House no se recupera, nose como voy a hacer...yo, yo...-comenzó a hablar el oncólogo sin atreverse a mirar a la decana que llevaba el volante del coche camino a Princeton Plainsboro...

-Wilson por favor, no es el momento de repartir culpas...solo hazte a la idea de que House no volverá a ser el de antes...tal vez con suerte luego de muchísimo trabajo pueda llegar a cuidarse sólo, a vivir sólo nuevamente, pero el hombre que conocimos ya no esta Wilson- su voz resonaba en el pequeño habitáculo de manera severa pero sin embargo los ojos de la médica se habían llenado de lágrimas nuevamente, Wilson intentando ocultar su propio dolor puso su rostro entre sus manos pero un angustioso gemido logro escapar de esa prisión y finalmente el oncólogo pudo tomar el coraje suficiente para articular unas pocas palabras...

-Como supiste del daño antes de hacer las pruebas? Tal vez el sólo, sólo estaba muy confundido o estupidizado por las drogas, tal vez...

-No hubo un tal vez Wilson, cuando House despertó, luego de darnos cuenta de que una amnesia retrógrada habia borrado al menos gran parte de la segunda mitad de su vida le hicimos algunas preguntas básicas que no pudo responder, desde algunas sumas muy simples hasta preguntas sobre conceptos abstractos, si bien su modo de hablar no esta completamente infantilizado si lo estaban su elección de palabras o comentarios, su miedo hacia nosotros, su mirada ya no era su mirada Wilson, su modo de mirar es irreconocible, sus gestos no son los que conocimos, House ha sufrido un traumatismo de cráneo encefálico severo a causa de la convulsión durante la EPC y sabes que las estadísticas nunca han estado a favor de la recuperación de estos pacientes, tal vez pueda recuperar un poco de sus funciones cognitivas, e incluso parte de su memoria, pero no volverá a ser "normal" si es que alguna vez lo fue, no volverá a ser quien conocemos...- para cuando la médica término de hablar el oncólogo se encontraba nuevamente preso de la angustia, incapaz de articular palabra..."lo mate, lo mate" no había otra frase que cruzara su mente.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

-Por favor House, sólo te pedimos que comas un poquito si? Tienes qué comer, es por tu bien!

-NoooooOOOO! No quiero!- se dejo oír una caprichosa voz desde el pasillo, pocos instantes mas tarde la puerta de la habitación del médico mayor se abrió y Wilson con Cuddy detrás suyo hizo su aparición..

-Bienvenido Wilson- saludo Camerón al oncólogo con un asentimiento de cabeza, en su voz y su mirada una tristeza sin precedentes, como quien habia perdido finalmente, a su ser más amado..

-No te preocupes por la comida... Yo sigo desde aquí Camerón- la tranquilizo el oncólogo con Cuddy caminando detrás. Al ver al hombre, los ojos del médico mayor se iluminaron en reconocimiento y felicidad.

-Jimmy! Viniste a verme Jimmy!- exclamo House sonriente tirando las sábanas a los pies de la cama mientras comenzaba a moverse con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-Claro que vine House por supuesto, como no voy a venir! pero espera tu quédate ahí, yo voy si? ...-hablo Wilson mirando a Cuddy de un modo que le pedía algo de privacidad, ella solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

-Quien es House? Jejeje ese es un nombre gracioso!- comento el médico divertido.

-Tu eres House ese es tu apellido Gregory House, recuerdas verdad? pero si quieres puedo llamarte Greg, que me dices?- pregunto "Jimmy" mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Eso suena bien, mi mama me llama asi y también mi Oma, cuando viene mi mama a visitarme? yo la extraño y aparte no me gusta aquí, quiero ir a casa- hablo el médico con su voz aguda de siempre pero de un modo que lo hacían parecer otro sujeto, Wilson tragó el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar en cualquier momento, y luego de un gran esfuerzo clavó sus ojos almendrados sobre esos grandes y azules ojos, ahora llenos de ingenuidad.

-Greg tu mama no va a volver porque ya no esta entré nosotros...se qué...

-Eso no es cierto! Ya dejen de decir eso!- exclamo House tirando la bandeja con la comida al piso, su ceño fruncido y su tono de voz elevado- ella me dijo que siempre iba a estar conmigo y cuando mi papa viajaba ella siempre estaba y yo se que me dijo la verdad porque aparte si no estuviera más conmigo yo lo recordaría, y no estaría preguntando por ella y...y...- pensaba continuar gritando, el hombre que estaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al borde de un ataque de pánico...Wilson agarró suavemente los brazos de su amigo y comenzó a acariciarlo como cientos de veces lo había hecho con sus pacientes, y como nunca imagino, lo haría con el.

-Escucha Greg, tu no recuerdas porque perdiste gran parte de tu memoria, de tus recuerdos, pero entre todos te vamos a ayudar a recordar y a ponerte mejor si?- el médico mayor estaba ahora mirando sus piernas tapadas con las sábanas blancas, su mirada borrosa a causa de sus ojos húmedos.

-Que le paso a mi mama? Por qué no esta aquí conmigo?- pregunto el levantando la mirada que directamente fue a posarse sobre los ojos a punto del llanto del oncólogo.

-Ella estaba enferma, pero no pudo recuperarse, estaba grande, yo te acompañe a su funeral y alli dijiste unas palabras hermosas para despedirla, yo se que desde donde sea que este ella está orgullosa de ti, cuidándote como siempre lo ha hecho si?- House asintió con la cabeza quitando sus ojos de los de su amigo y se recostó en la cama eligiendo cerrarlos.

-Vas a querer comer ? Necesitas comer...-indico el médico.

-Estoy cansado, mi cuerpo me duele mucho y una pierna se siente rara, y mi cabeza también me duele..

-Puedes decirme que pierna te duele? Derecha o izquierda? Y dónde?- pregunto el oncólogo esperando una respuesta obvia, House lo miro dudoso por un momento sin saber si decir derecha o izquierda, pero en cambio de eso el médico se llevó la mano a su muslo derecho y dijo "aquí, aquí me duele".

-Okey, te voy a dar algo que te va a quitar todos los dolores si? Pero te vas a sentir un poco adormilado, esta bien- House no respondió pero de todos modos Wilson subió un punto a la dosis del suero de morfina que se conectaba al brazo del médico por vía intravenosa- Pero vas a comer cuando despiertes si?- le pregunto el medico a House cuando este abrió los ojos que de a poco comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-Mmmmju- fue su única respuesta.

-Me lo prometes?-volvió a preguntar el oncólogo.

-Promesa- respondió el médico mayor antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente. Wilson suspiró pesadamente y una vez fuera del cuarto prácticamente corrió hacia su oficina donde no pudo hacer más que encerrarse y dejarse caer al piso llorando de manera silenciosa pero con su respiración entrecortada, recordando todo lo que había perdido en el último tiempo, todo lo que había sido su responsabilidad y todo lo que jamás volvería a recuperar.

**R y R**


End file.
